Seeley Booth The hunter
by K.T.Rose
Summary: Seeley Booth was a faithful believer in God. His faith couldn't be shaken, and his prayers were constant and every night. Though, so was the gun in his bedside table filled with silver bullets, laced with iron, and rock-salt. Seeley Joseph Booth's faith in the supernatural also couldn't be shaken. Yes, Seeley Booth was a faithful believer. He was a hunter. (Beginning of Season 8)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! It's me again with a new story! I haven't seen one quite like this before, so I wanted to see what it would be like from this point of view. (Correct me if I'm wrong.) Please, please tell me what you think in the reviews. I would like to know if ya'll would like me to continue this. **

* * *

Seeley Booth was a faithful believer in God. His faith couldn't be shaken, and his prayers were constant and every night. Though, so was the gun in his bedside table filled with silver bullets, laced with iron, and rock-salt. Seeley Joesph Booth's faith in the supernatural also couldn't be shaken. That's why his house was very supernatural proof. There was a devil's trap painted under the carpet in the living room, and iron fixtures lying throughout the house. Yes, Seeley Booth was a faithful believer. In God, and the things that go bump in the night. He was a hunter.

It was past midnight when Booth heard the slight crash of a window slamming closed. His eyes instantly popped open, and he gently raised his head off of his pillow. He looked down at Bones who layed beside him, her head laying against his chest. He quickly and quietly moved out of the bed, placing a pillow where his chest once was under Bones head. He grabbed his gun and cocked it, holding it out in front of him as he threw open his bedroom door, and looked both ways down the hallway.

Once he saw the hallway was clear, he checked on his baby girl who slept peacefully and un-disturbed. He quietly closed her door, and tip-toed down the stairs, avoiding the second to last step, knowing it would give him away. He paused before he rounded the corner that led into his living room. He turned the corner, and was met with a fist to the jaw that he barely dodged.

After he dodged the fist that was threw his way, he quickly balled up his hand into a fist and threw it at the intruders face. The intruder dodged. Instantly and effectively, the intruder shoved him into the wall, pining his arms beside him.

"Woah, man. Is that any way to treat an old friend?"

Booth froze at the sound of the intruders voice. The intruder let go of Booth, and backed away, and even in the darkness Booth could see the lopsided smile of none other than Dean Winchester.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! And please, review! I love hearing feedback. Let me know if I should continue this or not. I know this chapter is short, but that's the way I always start out. :) Well, have a super good day! (And, If you read any of my other stories, please note, I will update. It just takes me awhile. I try not to drop my stories totally.)**

**~KT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm back! I've got a reviewer asking about some things that happened in the first chapter. **

**Thebluninja: On the passive voice, thanks for letting me know. I will try to work better at that. Please remember that it is the first chapter and I will try to explain everything better in the coming up chapters. Hopefully, this is better! Thank you for reviewing! The chapters are going to be a little short until I can get a rhythm going. Please review! I would love to know what you think! **

**~KT**

* * *

"What are you doing here, Dean?" Booth sighed as they sat at the kitchen table. Coffee mugs lay untouched on the table top, the brown liquid having gone cold long ago. Dean gave his trademark grin, but Booth could see the pain behind his friend's eyes that wasn't there when he'd hunted with Dean Winchester. What had exactly happened to the hunter in the eight or nine years he'd been gone?

"Look before you go off, hear me out first. I know you ain't in the business anymore, just please." Dean pleaded.

Booth looked at his old hunting partner, his old friend, and knew something was wrong. Dean Winchester never begged for anything. Booth closed his eyes briefly, his mind flashing back into the time before he'd met Bones, before he'd had his son, before when he had nobody really to call family. The Winchester's were that. When he was a hunter. John had called him a damn good one when he was alive.

Hunting didn't run in his blood, but every hunter had a story why they became one. All of them sad and tragic. Booth opened his eyes again, and stared at the Winchester. The man who'd saved his ass more times than he could count. The man who'd had his back, and vowed to go down swinging with him when they were fighting a nest of vampires.

He had to hear out the hunter.  
"I'll hear you out, Dean. What is it?" Booth looked into his green eyes.

Dean took a deep, relieved breath, and gave a small smile. "Okay. Here it is, there's something called the 'trials.' God himself had these created. These trials can slam the gates of Hell forever. All the demons top-side go under, and they stay there. They don't come top-side again. Look man, I need your help. I wouldn't be here otherwise." He hesitated, and Booth knew how much it took for him to tell him this.

He wanted to tell him no though, that he had a family now, and he couldn't risk their lives. He _wouldn't _risk their lives. He needed them. He wanted to tell him that he was out of the life for good, he knew he was quitting for good, no matter how hard that was, the moment he saw Bones. He couldn't force the words out of his mouth, though. He knew how much more his family would be protected if he did this, and all the people he could help get even. The people in his life who had come into contact with the supernatural, and had ruined their lives.

Like Zach.

Booth opened his mouth, and Dean rushed out, thinking Booth was going to say no. "Do it for that kid that's sitting in the mental hospital because of a demon. Do it for that kid who will never have a normal life."

Booth stiffened, and stared at the Winchester. It was almost as if Dean had read his mind. He then nodded. "For Zach."

**~Seeley Booth; The hunter~**

Booth slowly walked up the stairs, his feet heavy. He walked into the bedroom he shared with Bones, and crouched down by the side of the bed farthest from the door. He gently grabbed her shoulder, and squeezed. "Bones, wake up. I need to talk to you." He shook her again, and watched as her breathtakingly blue eyes opened up to stare at him.

"Booth? What time is it? Is it Christine?" She asked in a sleepy voice as she sat up and threw the blanket off of her.

Booth shook his head as he pushed her back on the bed. "No, Bones, it's not Christine. She's okay. I woke you up to tell you that I'll be leaving... An old friend showed up, and he really needs my help." He scrubbed a hand through his brown hair.

Bones looked at him with worried eyes. She instantly nodded. "Okay, Booth. If he really needs you. Do you know when you are going to return back? Where are you going?" She couldn't help the questions spilling out of her mouth.

Booth smiled, and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Yes, he really needs my help. No, I don't know when I'll be back. But, I'll call every night." He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, and quickly blinked them away.

Bones kissed him, and laid her forehead against his, and almost as if knowing he'd be doing something dangerous, whispered, "Please be safe, Booth."

That was one thing he couldn't promise her.


End file.
